Tightrope
by luigi-is-stellar
Summary: A super sweet one shot fic involving Sonic, Amy, and his acoustic guitar. A fluffy Sonamy for those who like a cute read.


_Most of my stories are riddled with drama- but seeing spring showing up here again has made me feel so light and cheery, I was compelled to write something to fit the oncoming awesomeness of summertime! x3 This is a short story (for ME anyway...LOL) that I wrote in honor of the feel good season: and my favorite hedgehog couple. It's about time we all got to read some fat free Sonamy- happiness without the waterworks for once! _

_Hope you all enjoy this one!_

--

Sonic the hedgehog, never one to even know the meaning of the word late, was in a bit of a hurry. He was cutting it close today, gripping his acoustic guitar in its case near to him, racing.

He stopped in a Mobian Park for a moment, completely empty. Weird! On a beautiful, clear sunny day like this, parks were usually filled with Mobians out enjoying the day. That's when it occurred to him- oh _yeah_! Everyone would be at Twinkle Park, enjoying the rides over ice cream and junk food, amidst a swirl of heat, music and chaos... he shrugged to himself, allowing a grin as he shaded his eyes from the sun. He personally preferred to be in the open fields, amongst the trees, hearing the flickies chat with each other as the bees went about tending to the stretching varieties of flowers. He sucked in a long, slow breath, and let it out gently. Who wants to be strapped up in a dirty, metal machine run by some shady looking dude when they could be here, admiring Mobius for what it truly was?

He never understood most people, anyway. He couldn't get inside their heads. He chuckled to himself. Perhaps that's the way people felt about _him_. Then he checked his watch- which he absolutely _loathed_ wearing, but would dust it off and use it on special occasions.

Today was definitely special.

And he was getting side tracked _again!_ This was why he never carried watches!

They made _everyone_ panic. If you know the time, you know you're too early, you know time is going too _slow_, too _fast_, or you're _too_ damn late.

Man, if he didn't have to lug his guitar around he'd _so_ be there by now... but he doubted the case would hold up against his intense speed. Or... perhaps if he _didn't_ run at the speed of _sound_... he was about to start into a run, getting into position to sprint with an intense concentration, when a voice cracked across the peaceful park scene.

"_SONIC_!"

That, made his back stiff. He closed his eyes, inhaling sharply.

_Definitely_ going to be late.

Wait for it, _wait for it..._

**Tightrope**

_(A Sonamy fluff by luigiisstellar x3_)

"I _so_ never expected to _see_ you here, of all people!"

_GLOMP._

Sonic felt a pair of arms encircling his neck, felt the quills on his back gently pressed down by someone else's presence... he didn't even have to turn around.

"A-Amy! What're you doing here?" He gulped, and felt her giggle against his back.

"Whadda ya mean, _silly_? Same thing you are- enjoying this _gorgeous day_!" She threw herself from him to perform a mirthful twirl, and now she was in his vision. Of course, she was wearing her traditional red dress- the same thing she'd worn when he found her with that bird- or more like, _she_ found _him_... it had definitely been a while.

When he'd first seen her, she had short quipped quills, a tutu, and converse sneakers. Then when she ran into him at Station Square that time... and well, _now_ she wore... it had _definitely_ been a while. He was snapped from his thoughts abruptly at her loud, sharp gasp- and he tensed, ready for whatever monster Eggman had definitely thrown forth!

"Sonic!!" She cried, and he hopped in front of her as instantaneous as brushing daily, fists clenched and ready to go. He eyed the area with an eagles perception, poised for battle.

"Whut?!- I don't _see it_ Amy, I-"

"Your _guitar_!" Her eyes were now fixed on the case on the ground, basked with excitement "Why do you have it with you?" He deflated from hero stance, arms falling to his sides as he unclenched his fists and faced her. Well, that was anti-climactic.

"Oh, I uh... I'm jamming today, remember Sonia & Manik?"

"Your brother and sister? They're here?! _Oh-my-gosh_ it's been-"

"Ages, I know. They only get to visit once every _millennium_ it feels like."

"You guys don't exactly live the most normal lives for visiting, anyway." Amy snorted, and Sonic had to agree. Once every rare moon, he would get a visit from his siblings, Sonia and Manik. They were always so busy in keeping the peace in their own worlds, it was rare they ever got to cross paths. But when they did, Sonic had a blast, especially jamming with them.

"You could say that- Look,_ I _gotta _jet_!" Sonic fussed, looking at his watch, and feeling a slight panic at what he saw. She appeared disheartened, to say the very least, ears falling as she pouted.

"You've got to leave _already_?" she queried. "You just _got_ here..." she put a hand on his arm, which he stole back as he was getting ready to run.

"I'm _busy_ Ames..." his smile seemed apologetic as he turned to leave, scratching the back of his head with a lifted leg. "Sorry-but I'll see ya around!" He hiked his guitar up swiftly.

"_Fine_, Sonic! Don't want to _hold you up_ if you're _so_ busy. I've only been here _alone all day_, waiting for someone to _talk_ to." She ranted, then turned from him in embarrassment as she started to stomp off. She actually wished she hadn't said anything now,_ instant_ regret. She knew it was rare he got to see his siblings- but in her usual fashion of hot-headedness, it just _came out_. She couldn't _help_ it! It always seemed that Sonic was too busy for her. All she wanted was to see him sometimes, but even _that_ was a struggle. She felt like a waste of his time often, though that wasn't something she strived to make public. She'd abashed herself with her little rant- she half wished he'd ignore it and just speed off.

"You've been here all day all _by yourself_?" His unique voice reached her as she made a few stomps, causing her to halt abruptly where she was going. "What time didja get here?" She lifted her hand to her face. _Now_ she felt her eyes stinging with embarrassment. She couldn't tell him how pathetically long she'd hung around here! Of _all _the times he'd chosen not to speed off on her, it _had_ to be the time she was feeling hyper dramatic.

"Oh what's it to _you_ anyway?" She sputtered, sniffling, hoping to deflect him. "You _never_ care, you're too _busy_ to!"

"_Amy_, that's not _fair_!" Sonic reprimanded, surprising her with his defensiveness. She turned to look at him, eyelashes clinging to droplets of dismay. And she was taken aback by how cheerless her outburst had made his eyes, pointed blue ears drooping in guilt. "I just had _plans_-"

"Oh I_ know_, I'm _sorry_!" Guilt weighed her heavily, not meaning to make him feel bad- she just didn't want to be seen crying right now. A little late for _that_. "I'm just _lonely_." She barked in humiliation. "And _bored_. Cream is gone out with her _mom_ and _Tails_ is upgrading the Tornado _again_ and Knuckles _never _leaves that _stupid_ shrine and you're-"

"Did you say _nobody_ has been here _all_ day?" Sonic interrupted, approaching her, earning him a hmpf.

"That's right _all _day, nobody! Gee, I thought there'd be _plenty_ of people in such a pretty park... _stupid_ theme park with it's two person rides..." Amy grumbled, kicking a rock out of the ground harshly.

"Me too..." Sonic mused, looking around. "Looks great, huh? Better than some smelly, slow rides." He laughed, and she laughed at that with him, drying her eyes.

"It's not _that_ bad..." She giggled. "Oh _well-_ go on then! Don't end up late. I guess I'll just go home and practice baking, I'm behind on my recipes _any_way..." She rubbed the back of her head, looking away without much excitement. "Have fun Sonic!" She held up a hand with false pep as she began to walk away. He stood there, arms folded, contemplating savagely in his mind- _really_ racking his brain. _Now_, she was far enough away that he _couldn't_ pick out what tune she was humming. Finally, rubbing his hands over his face in preparation to calm his nerves, he made a decision. And... she was a smudge of pink and red in all the green now.

"W-WAIT!" He bawled, closing some distance between them with a blur of red sneakers, careful not to hit his guitar off of himself. She simply stopped, back on to him, arms folded. She glanced at him over her shoulder.

"_Now_ you're telling me to wait? You were _just_ trying to get _away_!" She pointed out, and Sonic glanced at his watch again... then tucked it away beneath his white glove. He sucked in and out a long breath, hoping he didn't sound nervous at all.

"I _know_ but- c'mere for a sec!" He made that order unnecessary when he closed the distance with a whooshing sound from behind. She felt fingertips at her shoulder and she took _one_ step forward to prevent them landing on her, biting her lip. _This_ could be_ fun_!

"You're not the boss of _me_, Sonic the hedgehog! You said you're _busy_, go on." She stuck up her nose, honestly just amusing herself now. She attempted not to laugh when she felt a gust of wind, the sun hitting her closed eyelids.

"Amy- you're sure _nobody_ came here-"

"_Yes_, is that _so hard_ to-" Her voice caught in her throat at the sudden feeling of Sonic's hand _finally_ securing her shoulder, in an attempt to stop her walking. She opened her eyes and realized he was standing in front of her, walking backwards.

"Sit." He smirked, lime eyes bewitching her, and she was so confused by him still being here, she did it on the spot. Folding her legs under herself, she watched him curiously as he- he _wasn't_... she let out a gasp of mirth as he knelt on one knee, and flipped open the top to his _guitar_ case!

"OH!" She squeaked noisily, hands slamming the ground excitedly. "Oah _SONIC!_-" His finger was suddenly in her face, like a bolt of lightening, accompanied by his slightly pink face.

"_One. ONE SINGLE_ word to _ANY_ of the people _we_ hang with who'd even be _considered_ guys-" He began to warn in his vibrant, 'tude ridden voice.

"Oh I won't,_ I won't_ I_ promise_, oh-my-God I can't _waaait_!-" She bounced and laughed excitedly, clasping her hands and pulling on her quills in a girl fit.

"Alright, _alright Jeez, _don't tear yourself limb from limb dude!" Sonic laughed, highly amused by her bout of fan-girl insanity. "Let me tune it for a sec, I've been runnin' with it..."

"Are ya gonna play me a_ sonnng_?!" She gushed, putting both hands to her mouth, just wanting him to admit it. He raised a brow with a guffaw.

"Nah, I was gonna flip some _pancakes_ with it-"

"AHHHH!" She bawled, throwing her hands up. "You _are_ playing me a song! Sonic, what _one_?! Do I know it?! I-I'm-"

"Ok calm _down_ and maybe I'll _tell _ya!" He said from behind the guitar, gulping down waves of laughter. He couldn't sing like this if she was going to keep making him crack up! He'd sound _terrible_!

"I was lookin' for somethin' kinda- uh, d'ya remember that _girl_ you were crazy 'bout listening to-"

"Still AMMM-AH, _KYLIE MINOGUE_!" She howled, and Sonic re-opened one eye after that blast with a huge grin.

"_That_ one. Yeah. The really, _really_ girly one." He stuck out his tongue in entertaining disgust. "Ack..._really_ girly. Who I totally have _no_ idea _why_ you like so much-"

"It's _fun_ music!" Amy protested. "It's got fun _beats_!"

"_Ugh_..." Sonic chuckled, rubbing a finger under his nose with a cheeky expression. "Suuure." She started to look satisfied before he continued with "Man, but she's so _mushy_-"

"I _like_ mushy, thank you!" Amy declared proudly, arms folded with eyes closed.

"No _kidding_. Whatever floats your boat- uh _anyway_, I tried to do a song by _her_ so I went through a few of hers but none of them were...eh, _quite_ what I was lookin' for. Too high, too _sappy and girly_, euugggghh..." He shuddered visibly, and her brow drew low in aggravation.

"_Sonic!_..."

"Ok, _ok_! But. BUT! I did find _one_..." He held up a finger "that was kinda spot on. And, I'm _totally_ sure you_ haven't _heard it yet." He said proudly. "It took _ages_ to get down the acoustic chords... lemme make sure this thing doesn't sound like _crap_." He grumbled, testing a thumb along the strings. She seemed enlivened by the fact that he'd chosen a Kylie tune.

"You're _sure_ I haven't heard it?" She grinned enthusiastically, and he nodded. "_Wow_! Now I'm all _excited_, I just _love_ her! ...Is it mushy, _Sonic_?" Amy's sly, jeering elbow was met with a playful glare.

"Look all I'm _sayin_' is it gets the _point _across." His grin grew vast at this point. "And it wasn't so _sappy_ I felt like I should be wearin' a _dress_ singin' it-"

"Ooh, you're trying to _bug_ me!" She decided, leering at him wearily. "I bet you're going to _trick_ me and play something _mean_!"

"Amy, I'm just playin' around- I just wanted to find the right song, seriously!" He laughed, holding his hands up for mercy.

"You mean to play for _me_?" She grabbed the larger hands, shutting him up momentarily.

"I, _I'm_ uh..." Sonic stuttered, taking them back as a hand went flying to the back of his head nervously. Then it came back as a finger in her face, making her grin magnify with smug satisfaction. "N-_no_ telling the guys, _off _limits-"

"Ok, _fine_!" She giggled. "Cross my heart! ...Besides, _Cream_ isn't a guy..." She egged, looking deviously thoughtful.

"_AMY_!!"

"Ok, _ok_, wait forget it just _don't put it back_..." She rushed in a pleading tone, jolting forward to grab his arm as he was moving the guitar nearer to the case, face flaming.

"_Alright_..." He tittered, testing out another strum loudly now with his fingers. She peeped with excitement, wiggling closer. His leer was now tinted with bashfulness, though the flush was fading from his cheeks. Sonic wasn't one to blush from shyness easily.

"I'm not claiming to be a _Mobian Idol_ or anything, so take it _easy_ on me." She giggled at him, eyes brimming with enthusiasm.

"It's just _me_, Sonic."She smiled, and there was a hidden warmth in his eyes when he smiled back in his usual half grin.

"I know, but that's..." He faltered, and this time he did blush, his expression now reading impatience at his own shyness. "_Anyway_, wish me luck." He chortled, now sitting indian style to hold the guitar at his comfort level. She sat before him with legs tucked beneath her, a fist pressed to her mouth as he started to play the guitar in the ease he'd gained over years of practice. It was often said that Sonic was the best guitar player on Mobius.

Amy believed it to a T, like all the other fabulousness she attributed to him.

He begun to sing, carefully and well tuned. She grabbed each word of the lyric as if they were bestowed treats. Even the first line took her by surprise, unaccustomed to hearing Sonic sing.

_There's so much I want to share..._

_For so long I've been too scared_

_To show the way I feel for you_

_But I know what I have to do..._

He began to strum harder, and the chords grew more intricate.

_So I'm just going to say it, say it_

_Love is like a game_

_And I'm gonna play it, play it_

_I hope you feel the same, 'coz..._

He took in a breath, and he hadn't quite worked up the courage to open his eyes just yet. He still couldn't believe that he was actually _doing_ this, it was going on _right now_, and _not_ just trying it in front of his mirror, struggling out the chords at night...he tried not to think _too_ hard about it, or he'd work himself into a nervousness and screw up. He was a _master_ at day saving, but he had to _work_ for his musical skill. He just wanted to do this _right_...

_I'm in, so deep_

_Can't think and I can't sleep_

_I'm high up on a tightrope_

_And it always leads to you_

_These days, I find_

_You're always on my mind_

_I'm high up on a tightrope _

_And I've got to get to you..._

Amy watched Sonic the Hedgehog pouring it all out. His voice danced with the rich song of the acoustic, his hands sliding along the neck of the guitar as if he was born knowing it. No matter what he did, he exuded a confidence, an assurance that he knew exactly what he was doing. And right now... Amy almost felt like it was surreal. She struggled to control the blurring of her vision- it was like she had to reach out and touch him, it was too good to be true. That Sonic, _her_ Sonic, spin dashing, bot blasting, time for _nothing_ and no one Sonic, had ignored whatever duties he had at hand to present her with...

_Wanna take you by the hand_

_When we touch you'll understand_

_That there's a love I can't deny_

_And there's too much to keep inside..._

_So I'm just gonna say it, say it_

_Love is like a game_

_And I'm gonna play it, play it_

_I hope you feel the same..._

_I'm in, so deep_

_Can't think and I can't sleep_

_I'm high up on a tightrope_

_And it always leads to you_

_These days, I find_

_You're always on my mind_

_I'm high up on a tightrope _

_And I've got to get to you..._

Finally, with his fear of what he was doing completely ebbed and his confidence soaring, Sonic reached the break down where his voice took the lead over the guitar. Amy gasped at the appearance of his stunning light green eyes, contrasting royal azure, hugging her own in a devoted gaze...

_No more time should pass us by..._

_Don't ask how I know it,_

_But __**this**__ time..._

_Is made for __**you**__ and__** I**__..._

His voice carried on in a lovely note, as the guitar strummed on, and at this point, Sonic was grinning like a mad man at how her tears ran down to her gloves, clasping her mouth. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe at the songs end, and his smile was enveloping- perfect, flawless, like this brilliant summer day. He was like the sky and the grass, everything that made up _her_ world, served to her wrapped in his usual grace and wit. And now, she was _well_ aware. Even if he was a careless, cocky, clueless goof off sometimes- he was _her_ careless, cocky, clueless goof off. And that was a _deal_ if she ever heard of one.

Then, in _typical_ Sonic fashion, the moment came and went with the redness of his cheeks and a glance at his watch- now exposed by his strumming.

"E_yiiii_ye I am SO_OO_- _AMY_ I'll talk to you _later_ or you can just come down to _rehearsals_, either way _I've_-" He frantically threw the guitar into the case and slammed it, hopping to his feet, and she did the motion with him, gasping.

"SONIC _NO_, NO! Don't you EVEN _dare_-"

"Later Amy and _come down_ if ya wanna- Sonia _really_ wants to see ya & I'm SARRY _BYE!_" He threw quickly over his shoulder to the reeling girl, chomping on his bottom lip against the rush of laughter at her bewildered expression. He was also feeling _so_ sheepish, he _really_ needed recovery time from that anyway. _I did it! I did it! I barely made it out alive, but I __**did**__ it!_ His mind was staggering, and perhaps his fur would go red from all the blushing.

"S-Sonic, _you_...I! _WAIT_!"

"Sorry gotta _juice_!!"

"SONIC!!" She bawled, dress billowing as he speedily made his way toward the park exit.

"AND _NO TELLING_ THE GUYS!" He thundered cheerily. He couldn't contain his fit of laughter as he looked over his shoulder to find her twirling euphorically, hands clasped in delight.

"Oah, _SONIC_! **WHY**! You're _**crazy**_! You're _too much_ for me!"

'She thinks _I'm_ too much...' he thought to himself with amusement, but couldn't help the warm affection in his heart at the sight of her pure, enthralled happiness. That was _so_ worth it... he was _glad_ he'd practiced it for her. She'd gone from crying with loneliness and embarrassment to crying with joy. Seeing her go from 0 to 10 had made his afternoon.

'_We're both too much'..._

"Soniiiiic, I **LOVE** youuuuuu-ah!!" She burst with joy, voice carrying across the trees as she danced about like a hyper butterfly. And with one last glance back at her dancing, Sonic was out of the park and on his way to his jam session with a single bemused thought.

'_Right back atcha, Ames.'_

—

_There's a love I can't deny..._

_& this time, was made for __**you and I**__..._

—

_Aww, that's a wrap. :3 So let me know your thoughts on this one, I'll be posting art for this on my DA. ;3 Hope you're all enjoying the pretty weather, or at least feeling a little fluffy and feel-good after this. 3 Taw for now!_


End file.
